Camera links
Manufacturers' Official History Sites * Canon Camera Museum * Kodak camera dates * Nikon history * Leica history * Konica, Minolta, and KonicaMinolta Cameras Collections and general information * non-commercial camera encyclopedia * G. Langlois, French collector * Kodak collection from a Dutch collector * Cameraquest's Classic Camera Profiles * Guide to classic cameras * CollectiBlend - Free Price Guide Almost 20,000 cameras listed. More than 5500 photos. 1766 manufacturers. * Rangefinder Cameras of the former Soviet Union * Lights in the box * Matt's Cameras * The Other Martin Taylor's Cameras * www.kamera-geschichte.de Cameras and history of Photo Porst (at one time the world's biggest photo retailer) * exaktapages.com the exakta and exa pages - a german Exakta and Exa collection * leicapages.org the leicapages - a german Leica screw- and M-mount collection * Lionel's Rangefinder and Compact Camera Collection * Cameras Collection by Sylvain Halgand More than 7500 cameras. Many other collectors show their own cameras on this website. * Classic camera collection at Retrography.com by Simon Simonsen, Denmark * Collection G. Even's site * Bill Strong's site * The Camera Site Virtual Camera Museum by Reijo Lauro * Alain Laflamme and Diane Girouard's collection site French, with English translatons * Le Vieil Album - The Old Album Collection of old cameras and early photographs, restoration technics, user manuals to download,etc (French and English) * Nightphoto Russian Camera Collection * USSRPhoto.com has a comprehensive wiki catalog of Soviet and Russian cameras, and shows collections of some members * Fedka.com contains information on Soviet cameras * Ken Lyndrups foto-raitetsskab på dansk * Ken Lyndrups Collection of photo-curios in English Museums See Camera museums. Online-Museums Virtual collections * The Virtual Camera Museum * The American Museum of Photography * Mr. Martin's website * The Living Image Camera Museum * Museu virtual (in Catalan, including Spanish products) * Kurt Tauber's Kameramuseum * Lippisches Kameramuseum Online collections of physical museums: * George Eastman House Technology Archive not only Kodak * Helios photography online: American photographic Art (web project of Smithsonian American Art Museum) * comprehensive online exhibition catalogue about cameras by the Museum of the History of Science at the University of Oxford * Musée Français de la Photographie has online collections Commercial links These sites provide pictures for Camerapedia. Posting other commercial links is not allowed. * Collectible Cameras Modern, Vintage, Film and Digital Cameras and Accessories * Pacific Rim Camera Repair information * Rick Oleson's Camera Stuff, including much repair information * Camera Collecting and Restoration (Daniel Mitchell) * camera repair articles at kyophoto.com Manuals and booklets * Sylvain Halgand's website: 1700+ free manuals * www.orphancameras.com 3500+ free instruction manuals and booklets. Various models from Kodak box to EOS, 2 1/4 brands, lightmeters and flashes. Old photo chemistry, camera sales catalogs from 1940s to '80s. Mostly English language. * Rebollo_fr's collection of Japanese documents on Flickr Tests and Reviews * Third-Party Cult Lenses * Imaging Resource * Steve's Digicams * DP Review * Camera Prices * [http://www.canonclassics.com/ Canon Classics '''] General camera information * Alfred's Camera Page (primarily Soviet cameras) * USSRPhoto.com - Soviet and Russian Camera Collector's Resource ( Wiki-style Catalog of Soviet and Russian Cameras and related photographic equipment, as well as forums and dealer reviews.) * Historical Cameras (most important cameras in history) Forums * Photo.net forums many forums * Nelsonfoto forums several forums, free of advertising * The Camera Collector Message Board * Classic Camera Repair Forum * French Non Digital Forum * Rangefinder Forum * Classic Camera forum * Large Format Photography Forum * Sylvain Halgand's Camera collection Forum (in French/english) * Manual Focus Lens Discussion Forum * PhotoComment - SA's Own Photo Forum * USSRPhoto.com - Russian/Soviet camera forum Resource lists * Boston University, Photography Research Guide * Best Teeth Whitening Strips * Google patent search * PhotographicLibraries.com directory to find public online photo archives * Digital Camera Recovery a list of tested camera data recovery programs Other wikis * [http://super8wiki.com/index.php/Main_Page '''Super 8 Wiki], a project similar to Camerapedia for Super 8 movie cameras * [http://www.ussrphoto.com/Wiki/default.asp USSRPhoto.com Wiki Catalog] * OSP Open Source Software for Photography Wiki * Photography Wiki * http://www.olypedia.de/static/images/e/e1/Banner_125x40_transparent.gif, more than just an Olympus Wiki, German language * Minowiki, a Minolta Wiki, German language * Wikibooks ** English Wikibook collection ** French Wikibook "La Photographie" ** Italian Wikibook "Fotografia" ** Polish Wikibook "Fotografia" ** Spanish Wikibook "Fotografia" * commercial wikis ** ProPhoto * photo wikis ** Fotopedia